


Breakfast In Bed

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Series: Voltron NSFW Week [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk makes too many eating out jokes sorry not sorry, I'm not sure why two different Hunk/Pidge tags popped up, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pidge fucks ur gender roles and also Hunk, Surprises, Voltron NSFW Week, characters are 18+, punk or hidge or whatever is the cutest thing, tagged them both to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: Pidge tries to surprise Hunk with breakfast in bed, but ends up burning the pancakes.  Hunk decides to just eat something else instead.  How can he not, after waking up to such a delicious sight as Pidge in his apron and nothing else?(Written for Voltron NSFW Week day 7, surprise)





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Thinks about that interview where Tyler Labine said he likes Hunk and Pidge as a ship and also said "oh Hunk is /very/ submissive"  
> *swoons*
> 
> (Gah I'm so mad I can't find that interview anymore, I could have sworn it was a Let's Voltron interview at some con...)

There were many things Hunk liked waking up to.  Pidge cuddling up closer to him all soft and warm with her hair tousled from sleep, sunshine streaming in through the curtains and casting a warm glow across the bedroom, or even the soft patter of rain outside as long as he had some blankets and nowhere he needed to go that day… 

There were many things Hunk liked waking up to, but the smell of something burning was not one of those things.  He quickly rolled out of bed and had to place a hand on the wall to steady himself for a moment as he stumbled a bit, still disoriented from sleep.  As he opened the bedroom door, he heard Pidge muttering to herself out in the kitchen.  “Would you just cooperate, you stupid pancake… oh come on, really?”  

Ah, so she was cooking, that explained it.  Pidge was pretty hit-or-miss in the kitchen.  For someone who was practically religious about the scientific method, she tended to view recipes are “suggestions” rather than directions and just relied on her memory and trial-and-error.  Some dishes, she could whip up with no problem, but trying something new either resulted in something being too mushy or too burnt until she got the hang of it.  Only once had something actually gone up in flames, which had led to a memorable experience of him walking in on her dousing a flaming chicken with water from the sink and then holding the steaming pan out the window so as not to set off the fire alarm.  Usually she left the cooking to Hunk and just did the dishes for him in return.  She must have gotten hungry this morning to make breakfast herself, he thought.  It was rare for her to eat anything other than coffee and a bowl of cereal in the mornings, though--

Hunk came around the corner and froze, all thoughts stalling at the sight in front of him.  Pidge was at the stove, frowning down at a blackened pancake in the frying pan as she poked it with the spatula.  She was turned so that most of what he could see of her was her back, which was very,  _ very _ bare.  Aside from a pair of green lacy underwear, the only thing she was wearing was his apron.  It was a lot bigger on her than it was on him, so it hung down a little low in the front and the sides wrapped around her a little more, but there was still a long, tantalizing strip of skin down the length of her back, broken only by the tie wrapped twice around her waist.  Somehow, the sight was more erotic than if she were actually naked.

He watched, transfixed by the movement of her slim, strong muscles under her skin as she scraped the ruined pancake out of the pan.  “Alright, you dumb pancake.  Another one for the garbage bin, apparently.”  She muttered.  She turned to dump it into the trashcan when she spotted him hovering in the kitchen doorway and she froze.  “Uh… surprise?”  She lifted her shoulders in what looked like an apologetic shrug, but all Hunk could focus on was the way the movement made the apron dip a little lower in the front, just barely covering her breasts.  

“Surprise indeed.”  He said, coming up behind her and resting his hands on her slim waist.  “What’s the occasion?”  

“No occasion, I just wanted to make you breakfast in bed for once.”  She grimaced, holding up the charred pan.  “The breakfast isn’t cooperating, though.”  

“I appreciate the thought.”  He dropped a kiss to the top of her head, smiling against her hair.  “But you know, I can’t eat that.” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry.”  Pidge sighed. 

“And I’m absolutely  _ starving _ ,” Hunk went on slyly, wrapping his arms around her.  “I can’t do  _ anything _ until I eat something.”  

Pidge paused, trying to figure out what he was getting at.  

“Think of anything else I can eat instead?”  Hunk asked, pressing a kiss to the spot under her ear.  

“...I could try eggs.  I usually don’t fuck those up too badly.”  Pidge said.

“Mm, I was thinking of something else…” Hunk slipped his hand inside the apron, warm palm sliding across the skin of her abdomen and lower, fingers brushing over the lace.

“Oh.   _ Oh. _  Oh?”  The last one came out more as a squeak.  She paused.  “That’s… not actual food, though.”

“That’s fine.”  He said.  “If you’re up for it.”

“Oh I am,” Pidge said, turning around in his arms to push up on her toes and link her arms behind his neck.  “I just feel like I should feed you before jumping your bones first thing in the morning.”

“Technically, I’m the one jumping your bones.”  He said, sliding his hands down to her thighs and lifting her effortlessly.  She wrapped her legs around his waist, the apron bunching up and exposing her left leg up to the hip.  

“Let’s just jump each other’s bones.”  She ran her hands through his hair and leaned in to kiss him.  

“Sounds good.”  He smiled against the kiss and starting walking them back to the bedroom.  

They got about halfway across the living room before Pidge pulled back from the kiss suddenly, her eyes wide.  “Stove.”

“Right, yeah, that’s important.”  Hunk turned around and quickly walked back to the kitchen.  She braced a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to turn off the stovetop and set the pan on a cool burner.  

“Okay,  _ now  _ we can make out.”  She said, resuming her earlier position as he walked back to the bedroom.

“And now I can  _ eat  _ breakfast.”  He said, pushing the bedroom door open with his foot.  

“That is not a nutritionally balanced breakfast.”  Pidge snorted quietly.  

“Sure it is, it’s a great source of vitamin Pidge and vigorous exercise.”  Hunk said, and she laughed outright at that.  He put a knee on the bed and laid her down on her back, climbing on top of her. “Leave the apron on.” He told her, voice low.  

“You liked that, didn’t you,” she smirked.  

“Very much.”  He agreed, trailing a hand up her stomach to fondle one of her breasts through the fabric.  She arched her back, pressing into his touch.  

“Well, at least one part of the surprise worked out.”  She chuckled.  He kissed her deeply, his other hand sliding down her side to hitch the apron up to her waist before dipping between her legs.  His thumb brushed over her clit through the lace, and a shiver rippled through her at the contact.  He laid feather-light kisses along her jawline and down her neck as he started rubbing his thumb in a slow circle, smiling against her skin at the way she spread her legs wider with a breathy sigh.  Her fingertips trailed up his arms and over the muscles of his shoulders as she rolled her hips up into his hand.  He bit down on the meat of her shoulder, right next to the apron neck-strap, and took his hand away, smirking at the whine that earned him.  

“Just be patient.”  Hunk smiled, sitting back and running his hand down her side where her soft skin met the fabric of the apron.  “Patience yei--”

“If you quote Shiro in bed, I’m kicking you out.”  Pidge told him bluntly.  Hunk chuckled and pushed the apron further up, leaning down to kiss his way down her stomach.  He stopped at the green lace of her underwear and skipped down to kiss the inside of her knee, laughing at the frustrated noise she made above him.  Kissing his way up the inside of her right leg, he stopped at the junction of her leg and groin and gave the same treatment to the other side.  “Hunk!”

“Eating is supposed to be done slowly to enjoy and savor it, Pidge.”  He murmured against her thigh.

“Eating out isn’t!”  Pidge huffed, practically squirming.  

“Hmph,” Hunk blew cool air over her, making her shiver.  “Fine, then, if you want to move on to the main course…” He licked a broad stripe up her, over the lace, and she keened.  He didn’t give her a chance to recover before digging his tongue into where he knew her clit was and then sucking hard on it.

“Oh  _ fuck me _ …” Pidge muttered, breathless.  

Hunk hummed against her before pulling away.  “Well, if you’re offering…”  He hooked his fingers into the lace waistband and slid them down, tossing them off to the side before trailing his fingers up her body again, over the apron and up to her mouth.  He nudged two of them at her lips, and she pressed a kiss to them before starting to lick and suck on them.  In turn, he licked a long stripe up her and finished by sucking on her clit again, smiling as she groaned around his fingers.  His tongue pushed between her folds, licking deep inside her, and he had to pin her hips down with his other hand to keep her from squirming.  He loved how easy it was to hold her down (when she wanted him to, that is.  She might be little, but she was lithe and crafty enough to turn the tables on him when she really wanted to).  His hand easily spanned the entirety of her hip, from the front where her hipbone protruded out just a bit and all the way around to where the small swell of her butt was pressed to the bed.  He loved holding her down, and she loved squirming against him as he ate her out, unable to do much besides moan and gasp his name as his broad shoulders kept her legs spread and his hand on her hip kept her pinned.  

He slid his fingers out of her mouth and trailed them up her inner thigh until he reached the apex of her thighs.  He pulled his tongue out and propped himself up just enough to watch the first finger disappear into her, then he went back to tonguing at her clit as he started to thrust his finger in and out of her so very slowly.  

“You…  _ tease _ …”  She huffed, her hands coming down to push through his hair.  Hunk made a questioning hum against her, as if pretending not to know what she was talking about, and that just made her head fall back onto the pillow and her back arch as she tried to get closer.  He chuckled, swirling his tongue around her clit as he nudged a second finger in.  Pidge let out a whine and her nails scratched against his scalp in a way that made him shiver with an almost-electric feeling.  She pushed her fingers through his hair, nails lightly scratching at his scalp, more keeping his bangs out of his way for him than she was using it to control his movements (although she wasn’t above a little tugging to nudge him in the right direction sometimes, and she knew he liked it).  

Hunk scissored his fingers, still keeping his pace leisurely.  He knew Pidge could take a lot more than one might guess, but it still amazed him every time how her tiny body could stretch to accommodate two or three of his fingers -- each of them as wide as two of her own -- and his cock, which was undeniably well-endowed.  He worked his way down her folds and lapped at where his two fingers disappeared into her.  He felt her sharp intake of breath where his hand was up caressing the curve of her waist, and she let out a low moan as he pushed his tongue in alongside his fingers.  

“ _ Fuck _ , Hunk…” Pidge gasped.  “Faster,  _ please _ !”

He indulged her, picking up the speed a little, and his movements got a little more sloppy but she didn’t seem to mind.  

“Fuck, yes…” she sighed, her fingers tightening in the strands of his hair.  He slid his tongue out but thrust his fingers deeper as he went back to licking and sucking at her clit, his fingers searching for her G-spot.  He knew when he found it when she cried out his name and her legs twitched around his shoulders like they were trying to close.  He kept hitting that spot and tonguing her clit, pinning her down as her hips tried to buck up.  “Hunk… ah, I’m gonna…” 

He sucked on her, and she came,  _ hard _ and with a cry.  Her back arched off the mattress and his hand slid from its place on her hip to slip between her back and the bed, callused fingertips stroking the soft skin at the small of her back.  His fingers slowed and his tongue lapped leisurely, and he kept going until she let out a whimper and her legs twitched like she wanted to close them.  Then, he slowly pulled his fingers out, pressed a soft kiss to her folds, and leaned up to draw her into a kiss. 

She groaned as he kissed her, arching up into the hand that was kneading her breast through the slightly-rough textured fabric of the apron.  She could taste herself on his tongue.  She still hadn’t fully caught her breath, so she was a little lightheaded when he finally pulled back.  “I want you to take me.”  He said, cheeks flushed but eyes still determinedly holding her gaze, and fuck if that didn’t knock the breath right out of her again.  It was a stark difference from the first time he had asked her, in a stammering voice with eyes that couldn’t meet her own and a face so red you could fry eggs on it.  

She smiled and pushed up to press a kiss to his lips.  “You want to pick one out?”  

He thought about it for a moment.  “No.  Surprise me.”  He smiled.  

Pidge kissed him again before sitting up, and he sat up as well to let her wiggle out from under him.  Sliding off the bed, Pidge knelt down and opened up the box of toys they had stored underneath, picking through them thoughtfully.  She pulled out a lime-green dildo, pretty sizable, and long.  They had others -- a slim, smooth one that they had tried first, just to get both of them used to it, a long, tapered one that curled into a loop at the base and was textured like a tentacle (they both had sci-fi fantasies, okay?) and a massive one with fairly-realistic textured veins that was as big as Hunk himself was, because they both agreed that if Pidge got to feel it, Hunk should too, it was only fair and  _ totally not  _ because Hunk’s size kink went both directions -- but this green one was probably her favorite, and she knew Hunk liked it, too.  It was on the bigger side, but was still narrow enough to get really deep, and curved down to hit his prostate at just the right angle.  And, in Pidge’s humble opinion, the best part?  A vibrating attachment for the other side of the harness for her.

She climbed back onto the bed with the dildo, attachment, harness, and lube to find him already waiting for her face-down on the bed.  She plopped down between his legs and passed him the lube.  “Start stretching yourself for me, handsome.”  She told him, expertly fitting the dildo and vibrator in place on the harness.  

Hunk complied immediately, pushing himself up onto his knees and elbows as he opened the lube and coated his fingers.  Pidge’s brow quirked up and she bit her lip at the front-row seat he was giving her, and she set the dildo and harness off to the side for a moment to run her hands up the backs of his thighs and squeeze his ass appreciatively, holding his cheeks apart for him while he reached behind himself and slid the first finger in.  At this point, the apron she was still wearing was starting to get in the way of things, now that she was moving around a bit more, so she untied it and pulled it off, setting it off to the side.  Hunk didn’t seem to mind, as his eyelids fluttered closed and he slowly pushed his finger deeper.  

Some extra lube dripped down the back of Hunk’s balls, the sensation sending a shiver up his spine as he released a breathy gasp into the pillow.  Pidge ran her finger up the trail, from his balls to where he was working one thick finger in and out of his hole, then slipped it in alongside his, the action eliciting a low groan.  They had come a long way since that fateful blowjob a couple of years back, when Hunk had quietly stammered out an admission that he wouldn’t mind if she added in a little fingering, but “you don’t have to, or anything, I mean just if you want to, but if you think that’s weird or something you don’t have t--  _ oh okay _ and you’re doing it…”  First had come the fingering, then a dildo, then some experimenting with a strap-on, and before long the two of them were switching things up pretty regularly in the bedroom depending on what they felt like doing.  Pidge had to admit, she liked the feeling of power it gave her, and Hunk  _ really  _ liked giving her that power.  Being five-foot-two-and-a-half and barely breaking a hundred pounds meant she didn’t get to look down on very many things, so being completely in control of her much larger boyfriend’s pleasure in every way -- from the speed to when he was allowed to cum -- and getting to look down on the beautiful arch of his back as she took him apart was a rush that made her insides warm every time.

Pidge slid a hand up his back and pressed a kiss to the base of his spine, drawing her finger out again.  “Think you can add another?”  Her lips curved into a smirk against his skin as he nodded, and she sat back up in time to watch him nudge a second finger in alongside the first.  She wiped her hand off on the sheets and scooted off the bed to put on the harness without falling over (an unfortunate lesson learned the first time they tried this).  The lime-green vibrator on her end of the dildo slid in easily and she sighed as she tightened the straps around her waist and thighs.  Device in place, she climbed back onto the bed and reached for the lube.  “Almost finished?”  She asked, giving the dildo a generous coating of lube.

Hunk paused, his fingers stilling as they scissored.  “That depends on which one you’re using.”

“Aw, but telling you would spoil the surprise.”  Pidge pouted.  

“If the surprise is my ass not being stretched enough, then I don’t want it.”  

Fair point.  “Two should be fine.”  She told him, knowing from past experience.

“I guess that rules out the big one.”  He said, pulling his fingers out and spreading his knees wider.

“You don’t know that.”  Pidge said, getting situated on her knees between his legs.

“I  _ hope  _ that.”  

“Shhh, just trust me.”  She dropped another kiss to the base of his spine as her hands slid up his sides.  

“I do.”  Hunk shivered, relaxing in her hold.  He could feel the dildo, whichever one it was, rubbing up against his own while Pidge rolled her hips into his backside. 

“Good.”  Pidge quipped, hand snaking around to his front and pinching a nipple.  “You ready for me?”

Hunk nodded eagerly, and she reached down with one hand and guided the head into his stretched hole.  He let out a shaky breath as she slowly pushed it inside, arching his back and spreading his legs wider to accommodate her.  Pidge paused to let him adjust, sliding her hands down his back and around to the front to roll his nipples between her fingers again.  He arched into the touch and pushed back on her a little bit, letting her know he was ready.  She put one hand on his hip and spread the fingers of her other hand over the middle of his back, pressing his chest into the bedding, and started to thrust.  She started off shallow and slow, gradually picking up speed and matching his quickening breaths.

Reaching down, Pidge turned on the vibrator attachment and groaned, her rhythm faltering as she buried the dildo in deep for a moment.  Hunk’s breath hitched.  “The green one?”

“Surprise,” Pidge grinned wryly, picking up the pace again.  “Can you hear it?”

“Mm, I can feel it, actually.”  Hunk said.  “Not really strongly, just a little bit.  Enough that it makes me want to rock back and try to get more of it.”

“We should get a vibrating dildo for this thing.”  Pidge said, changing her angle so that the vibrator pressed right on her clit.  “One for both of us.  That’d be fun.  Or maybe we can make something with the ones we already have...”

“Pidge?”

“Hm?”

“Less talking, more fucking my brains out.”  Hunk chuckled breathlessly.  

Pidge grabbed his hips and started thrusting harder and deeper, relishing in the low moan it drew from him and the way her name fell from his lips in breathy gasps.  Leaning over him a little more, she found an angle that seemed to hit his prostate and her own G-spot with the two ends of the strap-on, and she snapped her hips to thrust in deep and hard as Hunk cried out under her.  She took one hand off his hip to reach around him and wrap as much of her hand around his cock as she could, stroking him off while hitting that spot inside him that she knew had him seeing stars until finally he came with a shout.  She continued pumping his cock with long, slow strokes, thrusting in hard and grinding against the vibrator as she too came.  After several seconds, Pidge turned off the vibrator and carefully pulled out of Hunk, the latter groaning slightly at the sensation.  

Hunk rolled onto his back while Pidge took the harness off and set it aside.  Everything would have to be cleaned thoroughly (including their bedspread… whoops) but that was something to worry about in a few minutes, after they had recovered.  Pidge cuddled up to his side and kissed his cheek, and he wound an arm around her to draw her closer.  “I think I really like when you surprise me with breakfast in bed.”  Hunk said, closing his eyes contently.

Pidge giggled.  “I’m gonna make you eggs in a couple minutes.  You know, actual food.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it! I have a [tumblr](https://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies.tumblr.com/) that is mostly nsfw and almost entirely voltron-related by now, you can pm me if you want my main blog too tho. Thank you for reading!


End file.
